When It Isn't Like It Should Be
by xemogurl99x
Summary: "I couldn't stop thinking that night. That was when I knew things weren't like they should be. But when did my life start turning around to result in this?" [Rated P.G. for Pretty Gay]
1. Chapter 1

_**When It Isn't Like It Should Be.**_

"I couldn't stop thinking that night. _That_ was when I knew things weren't like they should be.

But when did my life start turning around to result in this?"

[RATED P.G. For Pretty Gay]

**Chapter 1:**

(Nathan's P.O.V.)

I felt a light tap, turning around only to face Sam. Truth is, I had unbelievable feelings for this kid. I just didn't know what, or why. All I know was that in that second I had an indescribable desire to grab his hand.

"Hey do you wanna come over to my house?" He grinned, his eyes obviously matching his happy tone. My soft, flowing brown hair fell over the top of my eyes as I looked down. I knew I couldn't because I'd be with my mom.

Sam somehow realized my mood; apparently I had been thinking away for a few seconds.

"S'there something wrong?"

"Ahh sorry, I wish I could. I'll be with my mom this weekend," I replied sadly.

I'd do anything to come to his house another time. I'm just not sure he knew.

I remember when I'd first met Sam. I thought he was somewhat of a freak, actually. Which he is.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

My pencil obnoxiously scratched my paper as I scribbled my latest work. A few glances were shot at me from working students. What they didn't know was, I was actually working on my graphic novel I'd been going at for a while. Language Arts was really boring me. Then I felt this deep stare.

I turned to see who it was, only to find huge, sparkling brown eyes slightly covered with shaggy, dark brown hair. He didn't say anything, though. He just looked.

"Hey man, that's pretty good." He said. I didn't know what to say other than a measly "Thanks." Who was that kid anyway?

Oh well. I continued scribbling.

It was now time to listen to another boring, long, uncreative story in Language Arts that was somehow deemed a classic. I sometimes gave it my all to listen, but with all these boring words being rambled on in a monotonous tone, I couldn't even give it a chance.

"Hey," that kid from earlier whispered to me. He tapped my shoulder with his pencil he was just chewing on. "Want to draw some anime with me?" Our teacher apparently was too preoccupied to even notice him talking.

What was up with this kid? Such a weirdo. And I didn't even know his name!

"Dude, I don't even know who you are," I said awkwardly.

"F-f-f-fine." He said, as he sat back down in his seat normally.

Well, all I know was that for the rest of the class I felt his gaze pointing upon me. It never stopped.

I realized I still hadn't caught on to what his name was. I decided to ask after this lame lecture.

"Sorry for being kinda rude earlier. That was stupid of me. I just realized I never got your name," I said casually.

"Samantha-I mean Sam. I already know who you are."

"Oh that's cool. Nice meeting ya, Sam." I nodded my head. He half smiled in approval. I could tell he was a bundle already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went to class only to find boredom. Any class I didn't have with Sam or my other friends were such a drag.

In class, I often found my thoughts drifting apart more and more from what I was supposed to think. And it often lead to Sam.

_What the hell's wrong with you?_ I thought. I'm soo not obsessed with Sam. He's just a friend and I'm not even gay.

But the more I tried pushing my thoughts away from him, I ended up picking out the qualities I liked about him. Like the way he approached me and complimented me when I first met him. He's so fun to be around, too. And a great guitar player! What a cool bro.

_You have a girlfriend, Nathan. You have a girlfriend. Shut up with these weird thoughts about him. _But to my dismay, the thought never shook me well enough.

I couldn't shake the feeling I had inside me when I felt him smile, his warm breath making its way onto my skin. All that he was, though it was often goofy, always made me smile back.

After class, I did my best to make it to Sam's class I fast as I could. I found myself wanting to talk to him more and more. His company was something I really enjoyed.

"Sam!" I called down the hall, as soon as I saw him.

"Hey." He rushed over to me, and immediately started talking.

"Okay so I have this new anime I want you to watch, that I know you'll like!" He spoke excitedly. He pulled his iPod out of his pocket. I leaned over his shoulder and watched the screen.

"Oh my gosh," I laughed once the video was finished.

"Don't you totally ship the little girl with the teacher?"

"Ship?" I asked, confused. Sometimes Sam confuses me with his words.

He smacked a hand to his forehead as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Didn't you watch that Dumblr vid I linked to you on the email last night?" He questioned.

I shook my head. I really needed to get in the habit of checking emails again. That was our only way to communicate outside of school.

"Well anyways, I want the teacher and his student to be together. Wouldn't they make an adorable couple?" He said giddily.

"I guess. Whatever Sam." I laughed and waved him off.

Suddenly, Jenna appeared. She gave me a long hug along with a friendly hello. And oh yeah, she was my girlfriend, by the way.

"Hi," I replied awkwardly. I wanted to talk to Sam more than anything, but she just had to interrupt once again.

"Hey Jenna! Want to see some art on my iPod?" Sam over excitedly said, also putting air-quotes around the word "art."

"What kind of art?"

Sam winked, and before he could respond, I covered his mouth with my hand.

Sam's the kind of guy that you could say likes 'potty jokes', but in a high school biology kind of degree.

"Don't..." I told Jenna. She pressed her lips together in confusion, and walked off.

"Dude what the heck." I coughed. What kind of guy is this that I've been getting closer and closer to? He smirked, letting out a fake 'giggle'. "Oh my God," I said. We both laughed in unison as he pulled out the picture again.

Welcome to my weirdo life.


	2. Chapter 2

**(chaPTER 2 SAMS POV)**

"Aaughhrhgh!" I moaned purposely, to creep everyone out. Nathan laughed a few metres away while everyone else sat blankly.

"Sam, you are SO gross." said Violet as she rolled her eyes annoyedly.

She and Emma got up from the bench, so I sat beside Nathan where he was and pulled out my computer.

"Hey wanna see my new animation?" I asked, knowing yes was the answer. My earbuds quickly made their way into his ears.

He cackled hysterically and threw his head back. I smiled scandalously, laughing as well.

Basically, my animations consisted of poorly drawn people, completely random objects, weird voices, sound effects, and the occasional scream.

"Dude, I think I'm the only one who thinks your animations are funny," Nathan said, still laughing.

That was the moment when Kristian and Stephanie came. They think we're HILARIOUS.

"That is sooo not true!" Said K, eyeing me as well.

"His animations are soo hilarious I just can't even." Stephanie said.

"Well hey to you too K and Steph!" I greeted mischievously.

"Hi." Nathan smiled, especially at Stephanie, while having a voice crack.

"Haaaay," K happily said to me.

"Hey. You have to see my new animation! I just showed Nathan and he thought it was funny!"

She agreed, and her and Stephanie watched my animation with me. They looked like they were dying from laughter, but I'm glad they at least appreciated my art.

They begged me to replay the bouncing crouton from that zoomed in and out. It was pathetically funny.

"It's so hard to breathe!" K shrieked as tears rolled down her face. I couldn't believe there were actual tears just from laughing!

"What even... The way! Oh my gosh!" Stephanie said weakly as she gasped for air.

Those two think I'm sooo hilarious. I remember one time, they were laying on the ground, staring at me upside down and weirdly giggling at it as if it were the funniest thing in the world. I'll never understand them.

"I like the orginal one the best though," Nathan suddenly said. K's eyes immediately met mine before she burst out laughing again. After a few minutes of heavy breathing and laughter, I led her outside for a breath of fresh air so she could calm down.

Stephanie and K went to talk to their other friends, which left only Nathan with me.

"We have to hang out again soon," Nathan said. We both sat down.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "We have to watch anime and My Little Pony."

At that second, some random person passing by in the hallway looked at us like we were crazy. What's so wrong about bronies? They're just jealous.

As I was in my random train of thought, Nathan smiled at me like the idiot he is for some reason.

How lame. Guess we'll just have to hang out later.

Finally, band was over! Mr. L has been pretty lame lately. I'm getting real tired of him kicking me out of class just for squeaking my clarinet, making puns, reminding him about fried chicken and whatnot. Ok so it's a bit creepy. But it's not like he knows about me stalking his Twitter.

He even has to play with me over the summer, which I don't mind. *Giggles* I'm funny.

I sprinted to the brand new Arts Center we had at our school. Ever since it was built, Nathan went there like a maniac. I couldn't blame him because he had some serious skill.

Luckily it was close to the school building, because advanced art was Nathan's last class. I waited at the door for his arrival.

"Nathan!" I yelled. I saw him hanging up his artwork on the wall.

He smiled, walking towards my way. "Did you see that piece of art I made?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty good." I said. His eagle barely even looked like it was human-made. He made my crap anime look like scum, but at least he likes it and our friends think it's funny.

"So do you want to go to the computer lab again?" Nathan asked, collecting his stuff.

"Yeah, since we're both gonna stay after school anyways." I said, wrapping my bass guitar case around my shoulder. "Jazz band's cancelled. I need to get my brother though."

I walked down the incline to eye my little brother. Will immediately noticed me, so I motioned him to come with Nathan and I. He was always a third wheel, but it was better than him being awkward and alone with the kids in his grade. He'd rather be on the computer, anyway.

Afterwards, we sat in our usual spots in the lab- the back corner of the room. "I wonder what your brother was doing on that dating site the other day! Trying to pick up chicks, huh?" Nathan questioned, reminding me of that incident. It was weird to the extreme.

"I don't know what he's up to, but not even a dating site could get him a girlfriend."

I noticed my little brother sweating in the background. His keen hearing was something I didn't always take notice of.

"You pick up a hottie yet?" I inquired to him, humiliatingly.

"As a matter of fact, yeah, I have. Her name is cutie2190.

I could already imagine K and Steph crying from laughing so hard.

"Psh she is so fake, I bet you're just admiring Brandon Flowers on your computer cuz you're gay for him."

Nathan gave it his all not to burst out laughing. He's the one who actually made that profile. K came up with the username, though.

"No she isn't! Here, I'll show you a pic," said Will defiantly.

"Really? Okay." Nathan and I's wittiness was timeless.

Will held up a picture of a fake girl he apparently had printed out. Her hair was long, and shiny black. Ya know, photoshop black. She also had green eyes, which seemed unnatural to me. She had a smirk on her face,too. Weird.

"Ewwwwwww," I scrunched up my face. "You have a weird taste in girls. I bet you think she's hot!" She really was not hot. And how the hell do you talk to people on Poptropica 'cause you can't.

"At least I have a better love life than you do, Sam. I met her on Poptropica cuz I'm so swag," Will replied.

It took all my power to not die from laughter. No matter how fake the profile seemed, he didn't seem to question it at all. And what in the actual- so swag?

"Whatever, Will. Good luck with your girlfriend," I said, using my hands for air-quotes on the world girlfriend.

Nathan and I went back to our original place, leaving Will to gush about his fake girlfriend. I still can't believe he fell for that. Only the lamest of the lame are that gullible.

I showed Nathan some Saves The Day songs and even gave him the link for his recorded private concert. It was hilarious, especially when they kept messing up during the song "Hold." It cracked me up.

After a while, the school was closing so Nathan, Will, and I gathered our things and exited the building.

Nathan and I walked until we met the intersection of our neighborhoods. We lived pretty close together, which made hanging out a lot easier.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Nathan yelled, doing his signature wave. I nodded in response.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow. That way, Nathan could finally see the surprise I had planned out for him. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Nathan's POV)**

It started out when I opened my locker to throw my lunch into it. As soon as the door opened, the stench slowly crept into the air.

"Oh my gosh! What in the world?" I waved my hand back and forth. Confused, I decided to see what could be in my locker.

My jacket? No. Old homework? Nope. I searched around through the pile of junk I've had for months.

"Ah gross! How did this get here?" I mumbled under my breath. There were somehow a crapload of moldy croutons stashed at the bottom of my locker!

How the hell? I slammed shut the nasty smelling locker. I was going to murder whoever did that. I knew for a fact it wasn't me though. I'm not stupid enough to forget a salad in my locker!

I turned around, only to see Sam snickering. Of course. What an idiot.

"Sam, you're so stupid," I said, shaking my head in disapproval. He put a hand to his mouth and giggled at me. How cute.

"Teehee, whoops!" He responded sarcastically.

What's his problem? It was hard for me to be mad at him, so I just laughed it off. I made him help clean it up though. Next time, he was gonna get it.

"So did you like your surprise, Nathan?" Sam asked, making his ridiculous, signature face.

"NO! That smell was worse than that time you shat your pants when you saw me!"

"Hey, you did it too. Don't deny it."

I blushed, remembering that moment.

************************** FLASHBACK ****************************

It was the night of the dance. I had a date, so my mom went out and bought a tux for me.

"Awwww, you look so handsome, Nathan! Don't forget to take pictures, okay?" My mom squealed, tying my tie for me. Yeah, I know. I'm a guy who can't tie a tie. Lame, right?

"Alright, Mom. Just let me go now, okay?"

She sighed. "Of course. Have fun! Show off your moves to your date!" My mom chuckled, finally letting me leave the house. I hugged her, then left.

Once I arrived at the dance, the first person who caught my eye was Sam. Apparently, he was wearing a tuxedo as well.

I couldn't get my eyes off of him; they seemed to be attracted to him like magnets! The way he was standing by the table, holding his punch made me wish my lips were the punch that touched his lips. He was so sexy and attractive, and the tux made him look a billion times hotter. Of course, that really creeped me out last year when it happened because I didn't know I was insanely bi.

He made eye contact with me, and for a second, both of us were intensely staring at each other. His eyes made me feel like I was melting... I really didn't know what was with me.

"Ew, dude what the crap is that smell?!" Sam broke the tension between us, approaching me.

I snapped out of my trance. What the heck? My underwear felt warm and...liquidy? Did I literally melt from Sam's stare or what?

"Oh my god. NATHAN YOU IDIOT. YOU JUST SHIT IN YOUR PANTS. OH GOD, THE SMELL IS AS STRONG AS HELL."

Oh, heck no. I did NOT just embarrass myself this badly in front of everyone.

"Shit," I muttered, before sprinting to the bathroom. This is not how I wanted to get attention here. And oh f*ck- my date!

"Yeah, you got that right. SHIT cannot be any more suitable right now, you idiot." Sam said.

My date eyed me and I was about to scream. I turned around and sprinted to the bathroom, thankful that the dim light didn't give away the possible brown contrasting my black pants. Unfortunately, everyone kept eyeing me while making a disturbed face.

I wasn't sure if it was because they actually noticed that I shat my pants or that they thought I had emitted the sickest fart in existence.

As soon as I entered the bathroom, I grabbed a handful of toilet paper and soaked it in water and soap. I scrubbed my boxers furiously, rushing to get back onto the dance floor.

I suddenly heard Sam's snickering enter the room.

"Nathan, oh my god! What's your problem?!" I listened to Sam's loud laughter embarrass me, as I rolled my eyes.

"You know what Sam, shut up," I said firmly through the stall. It was bad enough that I humiliated myself in front of him, let alone him making fun of me for it and reminding me.

"How did that even happen?" Sam shrieked, bursting into laughter once again.

"I don't know. Just get out of here, okay?"

Sam's laughter instantly stopped. "Um actually, I shat my pants, too. I need to somehow remove the stench before anyone figures out that wasn't only you."

He seemed not to care as much. I mean, he took like 2 showers a week. He also thought drooling was like, a natural part of life for him. It was hard to gross him out. And he had no date anyways. I wonder why we shat though?

He turned around and picked up some more fruit punch. What he barely had of a butt was slightly covered in something darker looking from what I could see.

After sipping the cup, he chucked his cup in the trash can and rapidly went towards the bathroom. I came along with him to avoid my date.

"This is so weird...maybe we should just leave." I said.

"Yeah, let's. I hate this crap music anyway," Sam replied.

I called my mom and told her that "My date didn't show up and me and Sam wanted to hang out". It was completely bs, but it was better than explaining what had happened.

We went to my house and watched stuff like Hellbenders for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK OVER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whatever, Sam. I still hate the smell of moldy croutons," I said irritably.

"No, don't be like that! It was just a joke," He said, noticing I was still pretty upset. "Well, at least that was all to my surprise!" Sam added, relieving me. I guess I'll get over it.

On my way to class, I bumped into Jenna, kind of hesitant to talk to her.

"Hey!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hey," I said, obviously not returning her cheerfulness. I don't know what was with me. I felt this weird urge to tell her I loved Sam and not her.

"Something wrong?" Jenna questioned, noticing my lack of emotion.

"Um, yeah. Look... I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore," I said carefully, praying she wouldn't start crying.

"What, why?" Her voice cracked, as she was accepting this.

"I just don't," I muttered, wishing this would be over with already.

"Is it because of...Sam?" She suddenly said, surprising me. How did she know I was bi.

"Er … er..." I started working up a sweat.

"It's kinda obvious by the the way look at him and act around him. You're like obsessed with him, and even if you weren't bi, I'd still have to dump you anyway because of all the time you're spending with him."

I didn't know what to say, but even my hands were sweating to this point. I stared poker faced and turned red, from embarrassment and unexplainable anger at myself and all of this.

"Plus, you shat your pants at the dance! Don't act like I didn't see that, I clearly saw the look in your face. Nasty," She said, creeped out.

"Well, I guess since I'm so gross you wouldn't want me anymore anyways," I sighed.

She didn't say anything. Just looked at me.

Then, she walked away and so did I, confusedly.

_Did this really all just happen?_ I hung my forehead, letting the information sink in.

_It just did._


End file.
